What happens on the train
by Loz06
Summary: NeilAndrea all NeilAndrea...Sequel to 'Boundaries when broken up.' Reg and Marilyn’s unusual wedding sees Neil and Andrea restrained to a train where they’re unable to be resist one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: What happens on the train...

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: T

**Category**: Neil/Andrea…All Neil/Andrea

**Series**: Story number seven, what follows are titles and story id numbers. (1) After he's at her door – 2486705. (2) When the mighty all – 2506192. (3) While his wife's away – 2525486. (4) While they're away – 2543010. (5) When love's not working – 2543013. (6) Boundaries when broken up - 2562611.

**Spoilers**: None or so minor it won't hurt anyone.

**Archive (if applicable)**: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary**: Reg and Marilyn's unusual wedding sees Neil and Andrea restrained to a train where they're unable to be resist one another.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry the last part was a little…? Feeling a little flat right now, love some N/A stories to read, have little break.

**Disclaimers**: So I don't have to hop on a train and disappear, I don't own anyone featured here.

* * *

Andrea survey's her unbalanced equation, a wardrobe full of clothes and an empty overnight bag. She smiles thinking there's truth to 'wardrobe full of clothes and nothing to wear.' 

'Pick something Andrea.' She wills herself discounting the pink dress that has already had an outing to a wedding. The black dress she talks herself out of, too much like a night out clubbing. Briefly she remembers what Leela said about buying something new but there's a shopping event in her recent history Andrea doesn't want to revisit anytime soon.

Buried in the back, protected under plastic hangs the pale pink dress Andrea designed. The silk is so pale it could be forgiven for being white and the simple slip design with the low back is what Andrea had sketched out and taken to the dressmaker. The last time she'd worn it was to her friends wedding where she'd been bridesmaid.

"What the hell?" She tells herself, she hadn't worn it since because it was a bridesmaid's dress. Nothing about it screams bridesmaid – there's no butt bow nor is it a hideous colour. "Maybe it'll bring some luck." For the first time she doesn't necessarily mean Neil.

"Don't suppose there'll be a shower." She mutters letting her fingers do the walking through her underwear drawer. Her hands cross the matching cream underwear set that barely ever sees the light of day…she packs them in along with a few other things she considers essential.

Telling herself she deserves it, Andrea spends the next few hours pampering herself before letting the light and sexy dress shimmer over her body. Grabbing her bag she makes it out the door on time.

* * *

She feels uncomfortable passing through the regular commuters in business and casual clothes…she can feel their eyes looking at the fact she's over dressed, the odd one out. She concentrates on her steps, it's been too long since she's been in these shoes and she's wary of toppling from great heights. Checking the invitation once last time for the platform number she locks eyes onto the black sheet put up to keep prying eyes out. There are two men dressed in uniform watching her approach, under their scrutiny she wobbles on her right heel – too many hours in flat copper shoes. 

"Your invitation Miss." The older man requests, Andrea reads the word 'conductor' on his badge. She fumbles with her gift and bag eventually handing over her ticket. "And will you be travelling on the Hollis express?" It's all Andrea can do not to laugh.

"Yes."

"May I take your bag?" She hands it over gratefully, now leaving one hand free. In return she receives a key – the old fashioned type with a length of pale ribbon attached.

"May I show you to your seat?" The younger man steps forward offering to take the wedding gift, "Bride or groom?"

"Well both really." Andrea laughs nervously.

"You're a police officer ma'am?"

"Was I that obvious walking in these heels?" Andrea jokes but the young man only smiles politely.

* * *

Beyond the black sheet Andrea gasps quietly. The train is long; it's carriages wide and made of ornate stained wood with gold trimming. They're marked dining car and various classes, Andrea looks at the nine on her key wondering if it's high enough to put her in first. A white sheet hangs on the other side of the platform, twinkling in the early afternoon sun - threads of silver woven through it. A similar one provides a backdrop to the ceremony; the platform is decorated with white chairs with bows lined perfectly to create an aisle. Candles and flowers have been placed behind the last row of chairs and around the platform all in pale pink colour. Suddenly Andrea isn't so confident in her choice of dress; she feels part of the wedding party decorations. 

Small groups of people have gathered – friends, colleagues and family. Andrea sees Leela and thanks the young man who had her arm the entire walk down the platform.

"That was weird." She laughs greeting Leela, spotting the rest of her friends in various huddles across the platform.

"It's classy." Leela shrugs waving to Lance and Mark who approach behind Andrea. "Let's go mingle."

The group chats away happily; the unusual and unknown aspects of the event give the girls plenty to speculate on. They giggle like teens at a sleepover about what number sleeping berth they're in.

"Who's minding the station?" Andrea asks accounting for the Super, DCI, Inspector and Sergeants as well as a smattering of CID and uniform staff.

"Barton Street is making up the numbers. They couldn't cover for all of us." Sheelagh fills her in. "But those of us here still have to do our shifts in the morning."

Andrea's face brightens with the knowledge she doesn't have to work in the morning. "Don't tell me." Yvonne groans. "So unfair, the first opportunity I have to let my hair down in ages and I get the early shift the next day."

Sympathetically Andrea pats Yvonne's arms grinning but the grin contracts slightly as she sees Neil enter the platform. Philippa's arm is slipped loosely through Neil's but Andrea is more relieved not to see her in a certain red outfit. His eyes are drawn to hers as Philippa greets the Super and Andrea directs her line of sight to the ground as much as she wants to participate in this game they play. Something tells her he's still there, eyes sweeping over her dress, perhaps recalling what's underneath. She can't deny how good he looks in the suit he's wearing and the way he actually smiles when away from work. She will try not to think about them as a couple through the afternoon and whether or not they'll make it to this point… or as much as she hates to think it, has their train left the station? Honey follows her eyes with an unsatisfied sigh. "He's cute isn't he?" It doesn't even register with Andrea that she may be talking about Neil; the others shoot Honey worried glances.

"The guy, what do you call him, he's not a chaperone."

"Usher." Andrea offers.

"Well?" Honey prompts her.

"He's not my type." Andrea says simply.

"Cute and available isn't your type?" Honey says semi astounded. No definitely not Andrea thinks looking over towards Neil again.

"How do you know he's available?" Yvonne asks unconvinced, saving Andrea from a confession she'd rather not make.

"No ring." Honey shrugs and Andrea realises her criteria with Neil was even more relaxed than Honey's – just good looking. The rest of the group looks skeptical. "Well he can check my train ticket any day."

Around her the group groans but Honey seems unfazed. "You really need to get laid tonight, if for no other reason than as a service to the rest of us." Yvonne verbalises what the others are thinking.

Honey's attention is firmly on the rear of the usher but Andrea is distracted taking secret pleasure in what Philippa Manson is wearing now she can see it closer. The colour is not her and the style is unflattering, she feels better about her second wedding dress.

"And here comes the best man." Honey's voice is laced with anticipation but her face drops as she sees Tony Stamp at the front and apparently it doesn't get better from there.

"Ladies and Gentleman could you take your seats please," Tony requests from the ceremony area.

"Hey Andrea," Lance calls as the group of young PC's make their way to the chairs.

"You two boys are looking very handsome." Andrea compliments as Mark joins them.

"We're not up on heterosexual weddings but I do recall something about not showing up the bride." Andrea's mouth hangs open.

"I'll take that as a compliment, you boys are so naughty you haven't even seen Marilyn yet."

"Still you were about to turn poor Mark here."

"I could never stack up next to you Lance." Andrea says kindly and stops as she sees Honey has chosen for them to sit in the row behind Neil. She shuffles following Honey towards the edge of the aisle. Knowing it's foolish doesn't stop her from hoping Neil won't notice her. His eyes meet hers for a moment, a definite flicker of familiarity in them. Uncomfortably she sits between Honey and Yvonne.

"I can't believe everyone's here." Honey starts the gossip.

"It's Reg, he's like an institution." Yvonne argues nostalgically.

"And he's almost as old as the station building." The three girls giggle and Andrea almost forgets about sitting a row back and a chair to the left of Neil.

"Plus everyone thought he'd never marry so they're kind of here to see it happen." Honey adds.

"Tony's next." Andrea joins the conversation that's been flowing past her.

"Yeah Tony, he's such a nice guy. I mean why hasn't he been snapped up." Yvonne asks seriously.

"Maybe that's it; we put him up for auction." Again the three dissolve into laughter.

"I can't wait to see what Marilyn's wearing." Andrea kick starts the conversation again.

"Yeah, they're both eccentric, look where we're sitting, but in a good way." Yvonne decides. Their conversation ends as music flows from somewhere and the guests turn to catch the first look at Marilyn as the black sheets are pushed aside. Andrea turns quickly not wanting to come face to face with Neil or Philippa.

The eyes of the guests follow Marilyn as she makes her way down the aisle. "Is she not wearing white?" Honey says in her lowest voice leaning towards her friends.

Andrea looks back at the dress that is understated and elegant despite her friends' predictions. Well down the aisle now Yvonne leans over, "have you ever heard Reg talk about…?"

"Too many mental images," Andrea stops her causing the group to laugh again.

The three compose themselves for the ceremony that is simple and personalised. As the vows are read Philippa places her arm around Neil, resting on the back of his chair. Her wedding ring shines in the light, taunting Andrea without respite.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Do you think they'll have children?" Honey sighs dragging Andrea from her fixation on Philippa's ring. Yvonne stares at Honey like she's crazy. "I mean Reg, he's no spring chicken."

"Maybe Marilyn doesn't want any." Yvonne offers as the new husband and wife kiss for the first time.

"Yeah but what if she does? I mean you've found the man you want to spend the rest of your life with but there's something that takes the gloss off. Something he won't give up; won't budge on."

"You walk away." Andrea says not realising it's said out loud; she stares at the back of Neil's head.

"Honey you need to drink tonight, you're much too far inside of your head." Yvonne says shaking her own, no one notices Andrea.

* * *

"Come on." Honey offers her hand to Andrea who's still sitting in her seat. Reg and Marilyn disappeared into the last carriage after walking back down the aisle together; leaving the wedding guests to wonder what was next. 

"Where are we going?" Andrea asks, clearly not enthused.

"They're pouring pink champagne and the cute guy has these little heart shaped biscuits that apparently melt in your mouth."

"Bring me back some of both because I'm not being a third wheel while you flirt with that guy." Andrea states.

"Well thanks for the support." Honey huffs.

"What's the matter, he's hot and you're hot." Andrea sighs.

"But I've never asked a guy out before." Honey whispers collapsing into the chair next to Andrea.

"If you're so mortifyingly embarrassed when he says no then feign a headache and go home never to see him again."

"You're right!" Honey says with new confidence, Andrea just shakes her head.

* * *

"Come on, you owe me for not coming to get the champagne." Honey whines. 

"I'm not catching the bouquet." Andrea affirms remaining in her seat.

"It's tradition."

"Oi, come on Andrea." Gina Gold wanders over. "Us single girls have got to stick together."

"With respect ma'am."

"Don't give me that, if there was respect you'd be up the front jostling with the rest of the girls." Sighing Andrea relents and puts down her drink, satisfied Honey joins the others. "Just do what I do, stand with your hands behind your back and let the others push and shove around you."

Andrea can't help but smile at the Inspector.

"Ready girls?" Marilyn calls turning her back. With her hands behind her back Andrea watches her friends elbow each other for prime position. The bouquet sails over Marilyn's head and falls short of the group of women. The perfectly arranged flowers come to rest onto Andrea's feet and stunned the group of women becomes instantly silent.

Andrea makes no attempt to pick up the bouquet; actually she'd like to kick it to the other end of the platform.

"Andrea!" Marilyn screeches stomping over to pick up the bouquet and put it in her hands.

"Come on." Gina says chuckling and leading Andrea away. "You need to get back to your drink and you look like you're going to need a refill."

* * *

"All aboard!" The loud voice rings out across the platform. After three champagnes Andrea's mood is elevated, enjoying her friends in a casual social atmosphere. "Ladies and Gentleman if you'd like to freshen up in your berths the celebrations will continue in the lounge car fifteen minutes after we leave the platform." 

Half the guests move their way to the carriages; the others continue to mingle on the platform. "Marilyn apologised to me," Leela comments trying to look in the windows of the sleeping berths. "They couldn't fit everyone onto the train."

"Glad I didn't have to make that list." Andrea comments still holding the brides bouquet, the steam train whistles causing the two women to jump.

"Have a good time." Leela wishes stepping away, it brings Neil and Philippa into Andrea's eye line. A squeeze of Neil's hand and a quick kiss on his lips has Andrea's nails digging into her palms, strangling the brides' bouquet.

Pushing away the jealously Andrea slips into the second-class carriage but the berth numbers are too high. She finds her sleeper in the first class carriage, a blind pulled down over the window into the room. Although she has no real expectations Andrea can't help but be surprised. Despite its older exterior the berth has been well renovated. Immediately to her right is a cupboard big enough only for a change of clothes and a pair of shoes, a deep seat fills the rest of the space to a large window that looks across the platform. On her left a smaller seat next to the window and a door that leads to a toilet…and a shower over the toilet.

"Well if space is at a premium." Andrea comments out loud at the matchbox of a bathroom. Still unsure of where she's meant to sleep, hoping it's not sitting up Andrea finally realises the flat back of the chair on the right pulls down to rest across the seat on the left. A thin mattress rests on what is now a bed slightly bigger than a single.

The train whistles again and the carriages lurch, suddenly Andrea feels like a child about to embark on an adventure though no more dangerous than a trip to the corner store. She pushes the bed back up finding her bag in the slim cupboard.

She watches those left on the platform wave goodbye, the white sheet giving way to reveal the regular London trains and their vulgarity compared to the one she's travelling on. That same childlike excitement stays with her as she glances at her reflection in the mirror then opens the berth door…Neil at the very moment passes by.

She can't stop her heart leaping; he looks too good in the suit.

"Hello." He says and Andrea suppresses a smile for her own safety, she feels weakness when it comes to him right now.

"Hi," Andrea replies and for a moment awkward silence falls between them.

"You're still carrying the bouquet." He nods to the flowers Andrea grabbed hastily on her way out.

"Yeah I thought since I was less than enthusiastic in the way I came by it…" She looks down to the ground. "Stupid I know." Then turns to place it back inside only to be stopped by Neil's hand on her arm.

Delicately he pulls one of the flowers from the tight bunch, the familiar longing returns to his eye that also seem to look for signs of anger but at this point Andrea can do little to stop herself from complying. He pushes the flower behind her right ear, gently brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Where's your wife?" Andrea says in a tiny voice having tried to swallow away the lump of emotion in her throat.

"She didn't get onboard; she has an early meeting in the morning." His voice is soft and without a deal of confidence. It's not what Andrea wants to hear and it's a dangerous situation because she's feeling vulnerable when it comes to Neil and she doesn't trust that she won't do something she'll later regret. "I should…" He can see that the situation has taken effect; Andrea fights the urge to hide the night in her berth as if it's a small cell where she can't get into trouble.

Instead she chides herself because five minutes ago she was looking forward to having a good night with friends and she's not going to let her continued feelings for Neil spoil that.

* * *

Andrea finds Sheelagh, Honey and Yvonne in the lounge car that is decorated with red leather bench seats around the sides and plush armchairs scattered across the floor. A tiny bar in the front corner is serving drinks to the wedding guests. 

"Oh you're here." Yvonne laughs when she spots Andrea approaching. "I didn't think Marilyn would let you on after the bouquet fiasco."

"It's alright Yvonne; Andrea would rather wear it than catch it." Honey giggles. Suddenly Andrea is self conscious of the flower that's holding back a cascade of her dark hair.

"What are you talking about?" Sheelagh smiles at the group.

"When Marilyn threw the bouquet this afternoon it sailed gracefully through the air and promptly slumped onto Andrea's feet, from the look on Marilyn's face I thought she was going to ask Andrea to leave."

"You didn't catch it?" Sheelagh directs her question to Andrea.

"I'm in four inch heels and a five hundred pound dress, I wasn't going to get down and scrape it off the platform." Andrea replies indignantly. For the other three who are already on their way to being drunk the reply invokes an eruption of giggles. Smiling Andrea looks across the room catching Neil's eye. The smile on her face contracts slightly, he's alone which Andrea cannot work out; then again there's no sight of the other senior officers.

For the rest of the evening until the meal Andrea cannot help herself. She blames the champagne, being lonely, the train with it's rhythmic swaying and old fashioned romance style, a fatal weakness for Neil but most of all she misses him. Unable to help themselves they gaze openly across the carriage at one another.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, the meal is served, if you'd like to make your way into the dining car." The conductor announces above the talk of the guests. 

"Thank God, I'm starving." Honey moans, canapés had been offered around the room earlier courteously of the young man who'd shown Andrea down the platform. Honey had drooled into her glass unable to muster the courage to approach him, Andrea found it amusing to watch her usually so overly confidant friend melt into a blathering mess.

Andrea searches for Neil needing another glance of his attention. Like most of the rest of the wedding guests he stands waiting for the bottleneck caused by the narrow walkway between the two carriages to clear. She knows she shouldn't and he's right that mixed signals are coming from her, but she leaves her friends and heads towards him.

Surrounded by strangers whose tongues have been lubricated by pink bubbly the gathering of colleagues, friends and family blend and as they stand tempted by the scents coming from the dining car no one worries about anything but their own conversation and maybe an empty stomach.

Andrea slips between guests till she's behind Neil, with her right shoulder behind his left Andrea makes it a point to look ahead, daring not to make eye contact with the Super and his wife who wait patiently next to Neil.

Her hand hesitates half way to his as the grouping moves forward an inch but ahead of her Andrea can still see people six deep. With confidence this time she brushes past the bottom of his suit jacket then runs the pad of her index finger down his. He immediately latches onto her finger guiding his hand till it's holding hers with fingers interlaced. She notices the sigh that escapes past his lips and knows he's putting in an effort to hold back a rush of emotion. Reluctantly they let go as the crowd clears in the dining car.

The carriage is decorated in the same wood and red leather with booths that sit four and a slight aisle in between. There seems to be no formal seating arrangement, Marilyn and Reg tucked up the front, a traditional setting is not possible. Andrea slides into a booth where she can see Neil diagonally down from her talking to Jack Meadows.

"Oi, where'd you get to?" Yvonne asks sliding in next to Andrea.

Not wanting Yvonne to follow her gaze, Andrea turns and smiles at her friend. "I'm famished."

"You and me both, the food better be good." Andrea nods in agreeance once again looking across to Neil, this time their eye meet briefly.

* * *

"I'll swap you." Honey offers looking across at the sorbet and fruit in front of Yvonne. 

"I don't think so, that little slither of yours is buzzing with calories."

"I know just looking at it is making me feel fat." Honey says sounding depressed and Andrea snorts.

"That guy is really messing with your head." She says as she swaps her fruit and sorbet for the cheesecake.

"You're one to talk." Yvonne points out.

"Touché," Andrea says softly as a knife chinks against a glass. She looks in Neil's direction then back as Tony begins his best man's speech.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Andrea watches for the occasional light burning as they puff through the English countryside. They're few and far between like tiny scattered guide lights struggling against the thick inky darkness. There seems to be no formality, anyone who wants to say something can stand up and do so. The more friends and family speak of the couple, the more Andrea starts to compare. 

The guests laugh as Sheelagh tells the story of having to encourage Reg after he'd danced with Marilyn at another wedding, how she'd felt she were back in High School and Reg was too modest to think a woman like Marilyn would be interested in him – from the beginning he had her on a pedestal.

Other friends of Marilyn spoke of the instant attraction she felt, their boy meets girl story and how they fell in love with no mind of the age difference and decided to get married.

It's Marilyn's sister's words that speak to Andrea the most. She praises Reg – a pillar of the community – who simply loves her sister unconditionally and has made their lives together so far uncomplicated.

It's that word uncomplicated that has Andrea feeling a tiny twinge of jealousy. She looks over at Neil who has turned to listen to the speeches. Uncomplicated Andrea thinks, that'd be nice but there's no part of her that would trade. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Neil turn to look at her. Uncomplicated Andrea says so quietly only she can hear it. A small sad smile appears on his face and disappears as quickly as it arrives…he understands and agrees.

"Ladies and Gentleman when you have finished dessert the lounge is ready for the bride and grooms first dance."

"Do you think he'll let his protégée dance with me?" Honey asks hopefully, negotiating a spoon to pick up a strawberry. Yvonne and Andrea look at each other with incredulity.

"Yes, yes I think he would, just like Inspector Gold lets you pick up men while you're working."

"All right, all right," Honey concedes. "Change the topic." An audible sigh escapes past Andrea and Yvonne's lips.

* * *

Andrea sits alone watching the wedding guests sway to the music that floats from speakers in the four corners of the carriage. Honey had agreed to dance with Steve for old time's sake though Andrea suspects Honey doesn't think there was anything to the 'old times'. Tony pulled Yvonne up; she was now lost dancing in among a sea of unfamiliar faces. 

Neil sits on a bench on the opposite side of the carriage from Andrea deep in conversation with Gina Gold. His face cuts in and out of her view, giving her fleeting glances as the well-dressed guests dance across the floor.

"Come on Andrea." Tony says pulling her onto the dance floor before she can protest. Andrea feels lost against his large stature but finds the atmosphere infectious and when she next asks another guest about the time it's gone two and she's danced with her friends and a few she doesn't know.

"What a great night!" Honey calls above the music. "What time is it?"

"After two," Andrea says.

"Have you seen Reg or Marilyn?"

"They disappeared about an hour ago." Andrea estimates.

"At least someone's getting laid." Honey says without the dejection from earlier.

"Where is everyone?" Yvonne calls, weaving her way to her friends. For the first time Andrea notices they're alone among Reg and Marilyn's other friends and family.

"They must've turned in; most of us have to work in the morning."

"Which is what we need to do," Yvonne indicates to her friends.

"Look." Andrea notices the young usher standing in the corner, tie off looking though he's off duty. She turns Honey by her shoulders not wanting to point. "Go on, it can't hurt to talk to him, that won't get him fired." Andrea encourages when Honey seems to hesitate. The group watches as they talk briefly and then move to the adjacent sleeper car where it's quieter.

"You coming?" Yvonne asks.

"I'm going to stay a little longer." Andrea smiles and wishes her friends goodnight.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll see you in the morning." Yvonne grins, Andrea watching as she withdraws to bed.

* * *

She knows his touch even when it's only his fingertips and somehow she's not surprised he's still here. His jacket is gone, tie undone but Andrea doesn't remember him having been up dancing. She moves them to the corner where there's more space. 

"Dance with me." He says looking down and then into her eyes. His eyes are wide with uncertainty, a vulnerability that comes from putting the question out and not knowing what her reply will be. Andrea's not even sure she hears his voice, as though her brain added it inside her head with his moving lips. "No one here knows us; the station has gone to sleep so they can work tomorrow."

Andrea looks at the faces - all unfamiliar and hears the song change and slow. She slips her right hand into his and slides her left over his shoulder blade, being this close in public makes her feel a little heady. His eyes digest each inch of her face, the affection there scares her and she has to look over his shoulder - till they're almost cheek-to-cheek.

Underneath her his feet slow and he places her right hand over his heart, covering her hand with his. She knows the yearning in her eyes will match his as they're face to face again. His look makes her tremble again but this time she holds his look, his breath caressing her cheek, eyes not leaving hers.

Andrea checks the guests despite knowing none of them know her and once again they're almost cheek-to-cheek – no one has noticed because they look no different to the other couples.

Neil's arm slides across her back pulling her closer; Andrea follows bunching some of his shirt into her hand and giving up on being a look out. Any consequences right now don't worry her – the dance is worth it. Chest to chest, hip to hip with her head bent to hover around his neck their feet stop shuffling bodies moving only with the gentle lurch of the train.

The closeness she's craved today is being fed continuously, his touch and scent clouding her mind and her sense of what she should and shouldn't be doing with him. All of which she's sure he can see as they come face to face again.

The music heightens as he snakes his hand further across her bare back although Andrea didn't think it was possible for them to get any closer. She gathers more of his shirt in her hand as she feels his knee against hers. She allows him to press the lower halves of their bodies closer, leg slightly between hers, it's the most erotic thing they could be doing short of those done in the privacy of the sleeping berth. His fingers come alive on her back tracing a figure eight; Andrea knows immediately what it means.

She hears the songs start to taper off and she knows the next one is not guaranteed to be slow. He's looking at her again and as the song fades his lips inch to hers, there's nothing Andrea can do, the desire is too strong and the part of her brain that rationalises, reasons and keeps her from stepping outside her comfort zone, the one that has stopped her from getting to this point since she told him it was over, is shouted down.

The crash of drums for the next song clears the haze they're caught in, hands and arms falling from where they're holding each other. He holds her gaze eyes speaking volumes as if Andrea needs to be reminded of the message she just got from the figure eight. He slips away without word, turning in for the night.

* * *

The blind is pulled down over the door of berth number eight as Andrea slips her key in and unlocks her door. Inside she pulls down the bed with its hotel sheets and thin blanket; she sits on the edge and tries not to think of Neil next door alone. She wills her rationalisation to kick in, she tries to picture Philippa's ring, the night at the movies. She turns to look at the black night but the plain canvas provides no stimulus for other thoughts. 

Her hands shake as she locks her door and knocks on his, gaining no reply she forces herself to consider turning around…it's not too late. He's looking out the window to the same blank canvas that hadn't helped Andrea.

With facial features soft they look across the berth at one another for seconds before Neil closes the gap between them. There are small tears from Andrea that she didn't authorize and a sob that's choked back as Neil takes her into his arms and kisses her softly. "God I've missed you." His voice is just above a whisper.

She stops telling herself its wrong and loses herself in an ocean of hungry kisses and touches. The emptiness she felt from his absence washes away along with her guilt. She knows no one would accept separation as an excuse for their ravenous desire but at least it's honest. He tries to say something more but Andrea stops him with a single shake of his head. Words seem so trivial right now.

His shirt is first to go, a kiss pressed to her forehead as she fumbles with the buttons. He looks thin she thinks as she releases the belt holding his pants up, her hands caress his hips – it doesn't feel the same as last time they were together. She looks up sadly at him, he has lost weight. He only nods, delicately touching the straps of her dress and then inching them across her shoulders, the dress clings to her breasts, straps hanging limply over her arms. Turning her around he places a kiss on her shoulder and encourages the dress till it pools at her feet.

Although the bed is small and uncomfortable, the gentle rocking carries them along. Their lasciviousness drives them to rediscover each other, re-awakening sensations, emotions and sensitivities and discovering some new ones. For Andrea it's like coming home, Neil is warm and his gentle touch so familiar as though they'd been together for half of their lives and she was the most precious thing in his.

The guilt hits her afterwards as she watches Neil sleep. It comes suddenly and acutely like the proverbial train smash when she recognises the feeling of his wedding ring resting on her back. The knowledge that it's there consumes Andrea's focus and as the sun spills over the horizon she dresses and leaves.

She doesn't bother with the light as she locks herself into her berth, not for one minute believing it will make a difference to keeping Neil out, he monopolizes her thoughts. She pushes her bed that hasn't been slept in up, experiencing the strongest desire for a shower. It's not because she feels dirty, there's a need to wash away the guilt like a frontal lobotomy would remove all memory of her time with Neil tonight.

She sits watching the sunrise reveal the outside world after the shower. She can still remember where he touched her, the memory invoking a faint tingling. By the time the train has arrived back into the station she's sufficiently and easily convinced herself the night with him was a mistake that cannot happen again.

* * *

Back at the station Andrea just wants to escape, she doesn't want to see Neil, not sure of what she wants to say just yet. It all becomes irrelevant as Andrea finds him standing outside her berth, she feels as though she's an inch tall acknowledging it was the easy option to leave. 

She meets his eyes but can't find words to say instead excusing herself and heading to the exit at the front of the carriage.

"Andrea!" He calls after her, stopping at the door to the platform she stares into the crowd of people waiting.

"I can't do this Neil, not now, not here." Andrea shakes her head.

"The car park across the road, I'll give you a lift home." His voice softens with an element of desperation.

"No Neil." Andrea refuses pushing through the door and through the people on the platform. He catches up with her but not before calling her name aloud.

"Keep your voice down." Andrea hisses.

"They've gone, the Super, DCI, the Inspector gave everyone a lift about ten minutes ago…I watched them go." Neil explains.

Andrea takes a deep breath feeling only mildly better. "I'm sorry, last night was a mistake." He doesn't look as wounded as she thought. "You were alone for one night and I took advantage, you have every right to be angry and you were right I am sending mixed signals." There's nothing she can read from his expression, not waiting she excuses herself and moves on.

"I'm not angry." His response turns her around. "If you hadn't have come to me I'd have gone to you."

'It doesn't change anything." Andrea swallows; she doesn't want him to think she's brushed aside the things she wants after one night together.

"I know, but I needed to know you still want me…after you asked for your key back…"

"I never picked it up." Andrea smiles.

"I never picked up my stuff either." Neil smiles back.

"Reg must have invited us because we can't be popular with Marilyn, especially you now." A comfortable silence falls between them; Andrea changes the hand her bag rests in.

"Reg and Marilyn are going to breakfast, they've invited everyone." Andrea shakes her head.

"I could use that lift home though."

* * *

To Be Continued…In the next story. ID - 2595808 


End file.
